


The Tale of a Moonstone (Earth,  According to Matt)

by hubbletuff



Series: The Tales of the Paladin Gems (that Steven Universe au no one asked for) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But im putting it on her just because, F/M, I actually finished this a long time ago, I have no self control, M/M, What Have I Done, Yep it's a steven universe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbletuff/pseuds/hubbletuff
Summary: All Moonstone had to do was come up with a name for himself, it wasn't that hard. Just mash together some syllables and letters and sounds, and call yourself that. “Matthew.” He said, “Matthew, but Matt for a nickname. Because it's spelled M-A-T-T-H-E-W. Just the first four letters.”Takashi smiled, followed by Hunk and Sam. “Yeah, Matt sounds good, new guy.”





	The Tale of a Moonstone (Earth,  According to Matt)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! So yeah, I made a steven universe au with an Internet friend of mine, Jazz. Fair warning, jazz did cry at this, apparently so did her friend, so I'm guessing it's pretty sad. I mean it is, there's actually a lot of angst, especially towards the end.

Moonstone ducked his head in his knees. He had had another panic attack, and was hiding in his hole while the rain came down around him. It was so dark, and so gray, but it was all he had ever known. Was there anything outside the Kindergarten? There had to be, he felt in his gut that he had to have a _purpose_. Something, anything, he was meant do it.

It was days like these that not knowing what that purpose was really got to him. Days when water or some sort of liquid would pour out of his eyes as he huddled in his hole. It seemed to be the same substance as the rain.

Moonstone liked the rain. It was comforting. The fall was rhythmic and predictable. Pitter, patter, pitter, patter, _whoosh_.

The sound was loud and whatever it was coming from emitted a bright glow. Moonstone froze. There were footsteps approaching. Maybe the gem that was coming knew what his purpose was? Or… maybe they were there to shatter him. Or worse, harvest him. How did he know what those words meant?

The footsteps drew louder and louder, until someone was peeking into his hole. And suddenly, though the figure was black and gray and white, Moonstone’s world burst with color he had never seen before. Was this the purpose? He caught sight of the figure’s gem, black and oval shaped. “Obsidian....” Moonstone whispered with his hoarse voice.

“Uh,” the Obsidian seemed surprised, “Yeah, I'm an Obsidian. But, my name is Shiro. Or, Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro.”

Moonstone was amazed. This had to be his purpose, it just had to be! This Obsidian, no, Takashi, was his purpose. He was going to escape the Kindergarten, he was going to see the world. He was going to help Takashi.

…

“Yes, you are a Moonstone, but on Earth you aren't just any Moonstone. You are who you want to be. This name shows who you really are, here on Earth.” Takashi explained. It was simple enough. “We consider naming yourself as a rite of passage.”

All Moonstone had to do was come up with a name for himself, it wasn't that hard. Just mash together some syllables and letters and sounds, and call yourself that. “Matthew.” He said, “Matthew, but Matt for a nickname. Because it's spelled M-A-T-T-H-E-W. Just the first four letters.”

Takashi smiled, followed by Hunk and Sam. “Yeah, Matt sounds good, new guy.”

…

It was after a battle with a corrupted gem that Matt first saw Takashi cry. He was sitting on the hand of the temple, resting on the great gem’s thumb. He was huddling, holding his knees up to his chest and looking and the stone fingers beneath him. It reminded Matt of his days in the Kindergarten, of the day when Takashi first found him.

“Takashi, are you okay?”

He looked up in surprise, quickly spinning around to see Matt. “Oh, Matt, it's just you. How many times have I told you to call me Shiro?”

“Too many to count. Now stop avoiding my question, what's wrong?”

“I'm fine, just some stuff going on in my head.” Matt put his hand on Takashi’s shoulder. “What stuff?”

“Have I ever told you why we never contact Homeworld?” He continued at Matt’s frown. “I was so scared for Earth, that it would be colonized, that I couldn't stop Zarkon. So… I attempted to shatter him.”

Matt tried to hold in his gasp, but failed. Takashi just ducked his head and let more tears fall. “So I was banished. I got Earth, but I lost those I knew back on Homeworld. My family. And even all the Paladin Gems except for Hunk, Sam, and I were shattered in the war.”

He closed his eyes but turned his face to the stars. “Matt, I'm all alone.”

“But… you have me.” Takashi turned to him and smiled. “Yeah. I guess I do.” And suddenly they were in their own world, with no one to see them, to be purely with each other.

And if they kissed that night? Well, no one saw that either.

…

They first fused about a month after Matt saw Sam and Hunk fuse to fight the latest corruption in battle. He looked to Takashi, and wondered: He was serving his purpose, but it had never quite been enough. Could these finally be it? The purpose? To be one with someone, with Takashi. To just… be with him.

It could be.

Takashi and Matt were sitting on the hand of the temple, again, when Matt began to sing. It was a new but familiar tune, as if he had heard it in a dream. Takashi was almost mesmerized. “ _Where did we go? What did we do? I think we made something entirely new_.”

And just like that, the song was over. Takashi looked to see what Matt was thinking, but the other gem was simply staring at the moon, almost like it was telling him something and he _had_ to listen, his life depended on it. Takashi began to hum to something akin to what Matt had been singing.

They began to dance.

There was a glow.

And there was someone new.

_Bicolor Corundum_

… 

Then he went to that concert, and everything changed. It was the concert of a woman, Allura Arus. Takashi had said that her music was “ _simply captivating_ ”. She followed him back to the temple. They met more often, on ‘dates’. Allura even saw Takashi and Matt fuse once, but she was relentless.

Matt’s purpose was being taken away, by _her_. A human. He never thought he could despise human beings as much as he did in that year that Allura and Takashi dated.

And she had the audacity to call him Takashi, just like Matt did. And only Matt. Here she was, tearing his life apart.

Then Allura became pregnant. To let the baby be born, Takashi would have to give himself up. For this baby, for this _woman_ , all for Allura, who he had only known for a year.

Keith was born.

Everything changed.

But this boy… this child… Matt had to protect him. He was too much like Takashi.

Like Shiro.

…

Keith had first summoned his dagger when he was angry at Sam for not telling him about his father. Keith Shirogane, they would tell him, you're too young. Your father was a good man.

Shiro was good.

He had to live up to Shiro’s legacy. He was Shiro’s legacy.

He trusted Matt, Matt would do anything to keep him safe. Matt was the only one he could trust.

Until Keith met Lance, and they became friends, and Keith could trust someone again.

Lance started to train with Sam in the art of the sword. Sam, at times, would stop to reminisce about the past, about teaching Matt to use his bo staff. “Matt is like a son to me. Shiro was as well, but then he… left, and Matt became a whole different person. They were very, very _close_.”

Keith didn't understand.

…

“No! Shiro did not have a lion, this thing… isn't his! It couldn't be! We didn't keep anything from each other!”

Hunk tried to calm Matt down. “Shiro kept some things from all of us, to keep us safe-”

“MAYBE FOR YOU, BUT NOT ME. _YOU DIDN'T HAVE WHAT WE HAD_. **YOU WEREN'T LIKE WE WERE**.”

Matt saw Keith’s face as he ran to the warp pad, and saw a look of understanding.

…

“Sometimes I can imagine that you _are_ him. You two look so much alike, you know? You can even sound like him at times. But maybe it's just wishful thinking.” Keith just stared with Matt, into the sky. Into the stars.

A hologram appeared, of Matt and Shiro. Dancing. Shiro was humming a song, and…

Matt could hear Keith gasp when the two melded together to create a silver fusion. They danced together as one being, jumping and frolicking through the sky until they burst into holographic roses and fell to the ground.

“Keith, I'm so sorry. I'm…”

Matt clutched his stomach as he brought his head to the ground. “I miss him.” Keith continued to look to the stars as if they had an answer for him.

“Takashi, I miss you.”

…

The Peridot had come back to Earth, this time with a spaceship and a crew. A warrior and a guard. A Jasper and an Amethyst. The Amethyst, with his snowy white hair, robotic leg, and aviator hat, had put up a good fight, but was shattered in the crashing of the ship. The Jasper had four pigtails and yellow skin. Her eyes were purely purple. Jasper #11238054572, Cut N-Y-M-A-5.

N-Y-M-A-5 emerged from the wreckage. She scrambled around, weak from having been beat by Klance. “You're a fusion, our fight was unfair! If I could just… If I could…” She set her eyes on Matt and ran toward him. “Please, please fuse with me! It will be worth it.”

Matt remember the feeling of fusion. It was incredible, the feeling of being loved and comforted. A feeling he craved. He locked eyes with Klance, and took the Jasper’s hand.

They danced, they fused, finally he could feel-

No. No no no. This wasn't right this wasn't what he wanted it was all _wrong_ it was-

Matt knew what he had to do. He harnessed powers he didn't even know he had, stirred the clay from the sea floor, and dragged Chrysoprase into the ocean.

…

“Keith, what is that… _thing_ called?”

“That’s um, that's a pigeon.”

“... I know what I want my name to be.”

…

He returned, saved from the unstable Chrysoprase, and finally came to terms with Allura.

She was waiting for him at the temple when he came back, with a bundle of flowers and a soft blanket. As soon as he arrived, she wrapped him up and gave him a big hug. Even though she couldn't truly fuse, she had still experienced something similar with Takashi, and she understood the craving for the bliss that came with fusion. But that fusion with N-Y-M-A-5 was not loving, it was desperate.

He became friends with Pidge, and eventually saw her as a little sister. As she grew as a person, he saw himself more and more in her. He knew she wouldn't make the same mistakes. She was in love, but it wouldn't turn out like him and Takashi.

He went to Keith and Lance’s party when they were finally able to adopt the baby they had always wanted. He laid flowers on Allura’s grave. He congratulated Hunk when he met Shay. He cried when Sam was shattered in a battle with Haggar. He took care of Hunk’s son. He and Pidge went to Keith and Lance’s funeral together.

Was this what his purpose was? Did he have a purpose? He guessed it didn't matter, this was Earth.

This was Earth.

This was Earth and he loved it.


End file.
